Loki and the Mortal
by xxxMKJ001
Summary: Violet Hill was completely normal… Until the God of Mischief appeared in her life and refused to leave. Reviews are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Vi was swaying along to the music that was playing around her apartment as she picked up the trash, dirty clothes, and any other random object that had found its way onto her floor. Cleaning was the only thing left to do before she could get ready to go out with her friends.

"There, all done," She said as she threw the last T-shirt into the laundry basket on the couch. A meow sounded as the shirt landed. A disgruntled cat stuck poked his head out of the basket.

"Sorry Ollie," Violet said, going over to scoop him out of the laundry. "Next time don't nap there." Ollie leapt out of her arms to pad off in the direction of the bedroom. Vi followed after him with the laundry basket in her hands.

An hour and a half later, someone was knocking on her door.

"It's unlocked, Soph!" Violet called from her bathroom. A few minutes later, Vi emerged to find her good friend Sophie sitting on her sofa petting Ollie.

"Finally! Thought I was gonna grow old waiting for you!"

"Stop over exaggerating, Sophie. Rae and Gwen gonna meet us?"

"They are. Maybe if we are lucky, we'll get you laid tonight."

"Sophie!" Violet exclaimed

"Well! You deserve it!"

"I'll find a guy eventually, Soph. You, Gwen and Raven are not in charge of my love life."

"You would have one if you let us help,"

"Just for that, you are the DD."

"I guess it's my turn anyway…" She trailed off hopping off the couch.

**_-LatM-_**

Violet strolled up the side walk leading to her door digging for her keys in her purse. She had ended up being the driver after all, but she didn't mind that much.

"Gotcha," She mumbled as she pulled the lanyard out. She quickly unlocked her door and walked in. Ollie launched himself at her immediately.

"Hi baby, I'm sorry I was out a bit later than I thought. Are you hungry?" Violet was scratching the cat behind the ears. She was half way to the kitchen when she noticed he was shaking and hissing.

"What is it Ollie? What's wrong?" Vi asked soothingly

Violet froze as a knife pressed gently against her throat and a velvet voice washed over her

"I suggest you do not move, mortal."


	2. Chapter 2

"Take anything you want. Anything at all, just please don't hurt me." Violet whimpered

"I do not require material objects from you, girl. I only require your home to be used at my discression." The voice said back.

"What? You broke into my apartment and now you are asking permission to stay here?"

"Only when I am in this realm will I need your home. You can of course refuse but if you choose to…" The blade pressed closer against Violet's neck. She felt a bead of blood trail down it.

"Please, you can have whatever you want. I don't want to die."

"And you won't, so long as you comply." The man said in a lighter tone

"Who are you?"

"Have I been gone so long that I have been forgotten?"

"Am I supposed to know you?"

"Hm, well then," the knife dropped. Violet tore away immediately, hugging Ollie to her chest as she backed up against the wall.

The man was tall, thin, and pale with shoulder length black hair and burning green eyes.

"You're- you're-"Vi stammered out

"I am Loki of Asgard, now kneel before me mortal and tell me your name.

Violet didn't move, "Vi, Vi Hill is my name."

"You full given name," Loki sneered, causing Violet to flinch.

"Violet Marie Hill"

"And what is your age, Violet Marie?"

"23," Violet was rightfully scared. She knew this man's crimes, knew the number of lives he had taken.

"Just a child," He mused quietly. "Now, I shall be retiring. Thank you for offering your home to me, Violet Marie."

Violet stood shaking as Loki turned on his heels and sauntered into her guest bedroom. She ran to her own bedroom, slamming and locking the door behind her.

"No, no, no, no…"

"Do halt your useless chatter," Loki ordered from the other side of the door. "And know that a locked door will not protect you from my wrath should you earn it."

Violet bit her lip to cut off a sob of terror. After an immeasurable amount of time of being curled up on the bed, she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Violet kept her eyes shut tight and prayed to anyone who was listening that last night had been nothing but a dream. She also was deliberately ignoring the pounding on her door at least until she heard a rather loud snapping sound.

She was yanked up rather violently by the arm a second later.

"You have lost the privilege of having a door due to your insolence. Now, you will dress for the day, do something with your hair and then make my morning meal. Is that understood?" Loki snarled in her face.

"Yes, yes, please stop, you're hurting me," Violet cried out. Loki's grip on her arm was so tight; she was surprised that it wasn't broken.

He let go of her and stormed out of the room, stepping over the fragments of her door on the floor. Vi inspected her arm for a moment; it was already blooming with a purple-ish blue bruise.

Her thoughts were blurred as she dressed in jeans and a black tank top. She was brushing a tangle out of the blonde curly mass known as her hair when Loki reappeared in her doorway.

"I am not getting any younger. I wish to eat before Ragnarok arrives." He stated with a mixture of boredom and annoyance.

"You aren't exactly getting any older either, so hold on a minute," Violet snapped before she could think of who she was addressing. She wasn't even surprised when he grabbed her jaw and forced her to look at him.

"You will never address me that way again. I am a God and you will speak to me with respect or I will rip that tongue right out of that pretty little mouth."

"Yes, sir," Violet whispered. It seemed to stratify the Mad God because he let go of her.

"Hurry up, girl." He said simply and left the room again, leaving Vi alone to cry. Ollie jumped up beside his mistress and rubbed his head against her legs.

"Thanks, baby," She mumbled to the cat. Vi scooped him up and walked into the kitchen were Loki was already sitting at the table. Violet made a point of feeding Ollie first before turning to face the Asgardian.

"So, what do you want to eat? Cereal? Eggs? Pancakes? Poptarts?"

"Whatever a pancake is sounds pleasant enough," He answered

"Coming right up," Violet turned on the iPod still sitting in the speakers from yesterday, filling the air with music as she gathered all the ingredients for pancakes.

"What is this contraption?" Loki asked from directly behind her. She flinched slightly at his close proximity.

"It's a music player, now please go sit down. I'm almost done."

"Can you change the music?" He asked curiously.

"Yes,"

"Show me," Loki demanded. Vi took a moment to show him how to work the iPod before going back to cooking. After a few minutes of fiddling around, he seemed to have grasped the concept of it because the sound of piano music fluttered around her from the table.

Violet smiled, he had found one her favorites. She began to hum under her breath as she finished making the rest of the batter. A minute or two later, she put a plate in front of him.

"Here," she said quietly. "I'll be in my room." Vi was half way out of the room with her own plate when he spoke up.

"You will be eating with me." Loki said.

"I'd rather not…"

"Do I look as if I care for what you would rather do or not do? You _will_ eat with me, now sit."

Violet wordlessly sat down at the table, trying her best to stay as far from Loki as possible. He ate like the pompous prince he was but did not say another word to Violet until his plate was clear.

"I'd like some more. These pancakes as you called them are quite delicious,"

Violet gestured to the plate on the counter that was stacked with the remaining pancakes, "Help yourself."

"You will serve me," Vi didn't even bother protesting. She just got up and took his plate, returning it to him a moment later.

"Much better," He looked at her still full plate. "I will not have you starve yourself, eat."

"I'm not hungry at the moment. I'll eat in a bit."

"You will eat _now_"

"Not with a monster at my table I won't." Violet snarled a moment before all she saw was black.


	4. Chapter 4

Violet's head _hurt_. She groaned quietly as she poked at the large bump that had formed at the back of her head.

"I am not sure whether to judge you as brave or stupid, Violet Marie." Loki said from somewhere on her right.

"Why?" Violet asked quietly

"Because despite my warning to you, you still spoke to me as if I was not worthy of your utmost respect and your undying servitude."

"But you aren't"

"I shall pretend you did not say that for your benefit."

"You killed hundreds, thousands of people, destroyed half of New York City, and forced me to allow you to stay here. You've hurt me, destroyed my property." Violet listed off sleepily. "You wouldn't respect someone who did that would you?"

"Hm… Sleep, woman and pray I consider your words." Vi heard Loki mutter before she drifted back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Violet, it is time for you to awaken," a slightly agitated voice said from above

"I'm too comfortable…" Violet said into her pillow

"Now, mortal, or my mercy will run out on you."

Violet rolled over and glared ever so slightly at Loki, "How long have I been asleep?"

"Nearly ten hours,"

Violet didn't respond, she just jumped up from the bed and darted for her cell phone on the other side of the room. She scrolled through the handful of texts from Rae, Gwen, Sophie, her mom, and her brother.

"Is this another device like your music player?" Loki asked from beside her

"Sort of, hang on a minute," She listen to the voicemail Sophie had left her that asked her to call back as soon as she woke up. It had been left seven hours ago.

"Shoot," Violet said before dialing the Soph's number.

"You sure slept late," Sophie said as soon as she picked up.

"I'm sorry, I've been busy." Violet lied quickly.

"Busy with what?"

"Violet Marie, why are you speaking into that thing?" Loki asked. Sophie squealed loudly at the sound of his voice.

"Is that a guy!? Did you hook up with someone after you dropped me off!? Tell me everything!"

"Sophie, no it's not like that!" Violet exclaimed

"You can't lie to me Vi! What's his name?"

"Lo...gan, his name is Logan," Loki raised an eyebrow at this but Violet continued, "He's a friend of Micah's"

"Ooo, big brother helped you hook up. Well, I'll leave you two alone, have a good night and I expect beautifully disgusting details. Ciao!" The call ended with a click

"Damn it, Soph…" Vi turned to Loki, "Sorry about that."

"Your friend now believes me to be Logan, as you dubbed me, who is friends with your brother? We have also had carnal relations and are planning on doing so for the remainder of the evening?"

"Sophie's… rather quick to jump to conclusions. Even if I had come up with something different she wouldn't have believed me."

"I see…" The room fell silent.

"I suppose you'll be wanting dinner soon?" Violet asked hoping Loki wasn't angry with her for what Sophie said.

"You are correct. Will you be able to cook with you head injury?"

Vi was shocked with his concern, "If it's okay with you, I'd rather just get something delivered."

"It matters not to me, so long as I am presented with food within the hour."

"I can manage that," Violet picked up her phone again. "Hi, Pizza Hut, I'd like to place an order."


	6. Chapter 6

"Tell me again of this pizza, Violet Marie."

"It's dough with sauce, cheese, and topping on it." Violet said for the third time since she had ordered the food in question."Why is that so hard for you to understand?"

"Have care how you speak, woman. I still demand your obedience. I am only being kind because of your injury." Loki said with a glare

"That you caused, might I remind you," Violet pointed out, putting plates on the counter from the cabinet.

"I-" A knock on the door cut off whatever Loki was going to say.

Violet grabbed her wallet from the table and left the kitchen, returning after a few minutes with two boxes and a bag in her hands.

"Pick your poison," Vi said gesturing to the boxes.

"You mean to poison me with this meal and then tell me your intentions?"

"It's an expression, Loki. I'm not trying to poison you. I just want you to pick what kind of pizza you want." She opened up the pizza boxes, "Cheese or supreme?"

"The one with the vegetables," Loki said, "please." He added as an afterthought.

Violet plated the pizza and handed it to him, putting two slices of cheese and a breadstick for herself.

"Might I have a drink?" Loki asked from the table.

"Yeah, sure, what do you want?"

"What were you going to have?"

"Um, might crack open the bottle of wine I've got in the fridge…" Violet mused with pursed lips. "If not, I'm just gonna have water."

"Wine would be most appreciated, Violet." She nodded and grabbed two wine glasses from the cabinet next to the refrigerator before pulling out the bottle out. She poured Loki a glass and gave it to him before pouring her own and joining him at the table.

They ate in relative silence. Loki got his own food when he finished his first plate and refilled both their glasses. Violet was curious as to what lead to this sudden wave of kindness and to just how long it would be lasting.

"May I ask you a question?" Loki asked when Violet got up to get more pizza.

"You already have."

"Violet," He said warningly which made her laugh.

"Yes, you may ask me a question," She sat back down, smiling as she waited for him to speak.

"Did you lose anyone in New York that day?" He said it so quietly she almost missed it.

Her smile died instantly. She had to take a moment before answering. "Yes, yes I did."

"Who?"

"Two of my cousins who lived there and five of my very close childhood friends who were on vacation. I was supposed to be on that trip with them…"

"I… I am truly sorry…"

"Your apology can't bring them back, Loki." Violet said. She got up and walked out the kitchen and went to her bedroom. She sat down on the edge of the bed and cried.


	7. Chapter 7

She only cried for a few minutes. She had shed her tears long ago, but she couldn't help it. Violet was grateful when Ollie jumped into her lap and rubbed his face against hers.

"You're the best Ollie, you know that?" Ollie meowed in response so she took it as a yes. Violet hugged the cat tight.

"Violet, may I enter?"

"I can't exactly tell you no, can I?" Violet gestured to the fragments of her door that were still on the floor.

"Allow me," Loki said, waving his hand. The door fixed itself almost instantly and attached itself back on the door frame.

Violet was mesmerized by the sight. Magic had always fascinated her but this was something else entirely. "Thank you."

"It's only right seeing as I am the one that destroyed it." He seemed uncomfortable being in the room with her, which was something entirely new to Violet.

"Look, I'm sorry I stormed off like that…"

"You had every right to do so. And I place no blame on you for doing it."

"Are we good then?" Violet asked.

"Yes, I believe we are. Shall I clean up our dinner?"

"No, I'll get," Vi got up and walked past Loki to go to the kitchen, before turning back, "Thanks for the offer though."

"Of course,"


	8. Chapter 8

Violet was once again woken up by Loki knocking her door.

"Mortal, I require breakfast immediately. I was kind enough to allow you to sleep but now I have grown impatient."

"Five more minutes," Violet grumbled into her pillow.

"_Now_ woman or I shall get you myself."

"I'll be there in a minute!" Violet hollered hoping he would leave her alone.

"That's much better," Vi sighed as she heard him walk back down the short hallway to the kitchen. She hurriedly threw her hair up into a ponytail before going out the door. She found Loki in the chair he had apparently claimed as his own, absently scratching Ollie on the back.

"Come on Ollie," Violet yawned loudly. "Breakfast time." The cat jumped off the table and waited by his food bowl. Violet filled his bowl after turning on her coffee machine.

"What are my choices of food today?"

"Cereal or left over pizza. I am not cooking this morning."

"I demand you cook for me," Loki ordered loudly.

"No, you have your choices, now pick." Violet snapped back, glaring at the God for all she was worth.

"As I have no idea what this 'cereal' is, I will eat pizza."

"Good choice. I'll get it as soon as I fix my coffee."

"You serve me first, Violet Marie."

"I just want a cup of coffee. Calm down, I'll give you food in a minute." Vi said over her shoulder as she poured the rich smelling liquid into her mug. She expected a threat of some sort, but all Loki did was huff impatiently.

"You are almost intolerable in the morning…"

"Maybe you should let me sleep then," Violet pressed the start button on the microwave and watched the plate of pizza spin and spin until it beeped.

"Here you- What's wrong?" Loki was standing up looking around wildly.

"There was a noise,"

"You mean the microwave? It's supposed to make that noise. Now sit down and eat." Violet put the plate on the table and went to dig for her own breakfast. She settled for Crunch Berries in the end. By the time she sat down to eat, Loki was already done with his pizza.

"Still hungry?" Violet questioned

"No, though I am curious as to what you are drinking."

"Coffee, it's good. Go ahead a pour yourself a cup if you want." Loki raised an eyebrow at her. "Or I can get you a cup if you like."

"How kind of you, Violet," Loki smirked. Vi rolled her eyes good naturedly as she got out of her seat. She put the cup in front of him as well as her supply of sugar packets and creamers.

"Might take a few tries to get it how you like it. If it's not for you, I have a kettle around here somewhere, so I can make tea."

"You have my gratitude,"

"I'm sure," Violet looked absently at her calendar, looked away and then jerked back to study the schedule on the cork board beside the calendar.

"Is something amiss with your wall?"

"I have work tonight and class tomorrow morning," Violet said, slightly more terrified than she should have been. What exactly was she supposed to do with her housemate will she was gone?


	9. Chapter 9

"I will not allow you to leave," Loki yelled through the bathroom door for the fifth time.

"I don't care what you will allow or not, I have to go." Violet yelled right back. "My rent is due at the end of the month, I have to go grocery shopping, and I need gas in my car. That means I need to get money and I get money when I go to work."

"Can no one else pay for all of these things?"

"My parents are already picking up my utilities and my phone, cable, and internet bills. I'm not going to ask them to get anymore."

"Violet, you will not be leaving without me or my permission."

"Yes, I will. I've already fed you lunch and showed you how to use the microwave so you fix yourself dinner. I'll only be gonna be gone seven hours tops. You can survive that can't you?"

"I can survive 700 years, woman," Loki muttered, irritation evident in his voice.

"Then you'll be fine," Violet had finally opened the bathroom door. "I look okay?"

Loki sniffed, "I suppose so."

"Good," Violet said. She had traded her sweat pants and tank top for a black skirt and teal colored shirt that was more lace than actual shirt. She had managed to artfully braid her hair and wind a ribbon through it the same color as her shirt.

Violet wandered through the apartment grabbing everything she needed for work as Loki trailed behind her, telling her over and over how she would be staying home. At 1:30, she was ready to leave.

"I start at 2; I'll be back at 8:30 or so." She reminded Loki again as she put on the black pumps she had chosen to wear.

"I am aware." He was glaring furiously at her, but made to move to stop her from where he was leaning against the arm of the sofa.

"Good, I'll see you in a little while." She smiled at him a little and hurried out the door

-**_LatM-_**

Violet more or less stumbled back into the apartment at 9:57, nearly blind from exhaustion. She kicked off her shoes at the door. She honestly was questioning every part of her brain that thought wearing heels to work retail.

"You!" Violet was very suddenly pushed up against the wall with a knife poking her lightly in the stomach, said knife being held by a very vengeful looking God. "You dare to have lied to me?! Me? The God of Lies, himself? Explain your lateness immediately and just maybe I will have mercy on you."

"Sorry…" Violet said quietly. "They needed me to help close up. We were a bit short on people and I said I'd help."

"You expect this to suffice as an excuse?" Loki snarled loudly, making Vi visibly flinch away.

"Loki, please, I said I was sorry and I'm so tired and I have to be up at six tomorrow so I can be ready for my 9: 30 class." Violet knew she was very close to falling to her knees and begging for mercy.

Loki sighed and lowered the knife, "Do not allow it to happen again Violet Marie. Now go to bed before you collapse."

Violet nodded and ducked under the arm that was blocking her way before scampering off to her room.


	10. Chapter 10

"It's too early for this shit…" Violet said to Ollie as she walked around her room, gathering her clothes for the day. She had an hour and a half before she had to leave at this point; she hadn't heard a peep from her house guest either, which was surprising.

Once she was dressed in her favorite pair of jeans and a T-shirt she had stolen from Micah, she tiptoed into the kitchen and set about scrambling eggs and frying bacon, just not for herself.

"What is with this commotion?"

"Morning Loki, I'm just making you breakfast." Violet looked over her shoulder at him. "Coffee's in the pot if you want some."

"I will wait for you to make it for me,"

"I can't, I have to get going." She slid a full plate of food in front of him and went running off to her room again. When she returned, she had her shoes in one hand, her purse in the other and a bag hanging on her shoulder.

"Will you be gone long?" Loki asked after taking another bite of his egg as he watched Violet pull on her shoes.

"Until 3 or 4 probably. I have three classes today and us pre-law kids usually take way more time than we should. My classes usually end up with major debates half way through."

"And you are sure I can not join you?"

"I am positive." Violet said from the door. She left, only to return two minutes later. "My keys, Loki. I'm going to be late."

"Nothing gets by you, Violet Marie." Loki smiled slightly and threw her keys to her. She nodded and left for good this time.

**_-LatM-_**

It was quarter to five when Violet unlocked the door to her apartment, Chinese takeout in hand.

"Loki! I'm back! I brought dinner too!" Violet exclaimed to the seemingly empty apartment. Thunderous footsteps heading her way from the kitchen told her otherwise. These were not the footsteps of the man who actually stayed here either.

Violet gaped as a mountain of a man with long blonde hair, armor, and a red cape stood in front of her. He was smiling, though his blue eyes looked serious.

"Hello mortal, I am Thor of Asgard and I am looking for my brother Loki," his deep voice rumbled.

"Oh, hello Thor," Loki said as he crossed the living room to stand behind a still amazed Violet. "Can we help you with something?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Loki, it is time to leave Midgard. You have crimes to answer for at home. Come with me and Father will have mercy on you." Thor said. He looked absolutely desperate for Loki to listen to him.

"Now why would I do that when I could just stay here with, Violet Marie? Her company is much more welcome than yours." Violet was very aware of the hand clamped down on her shoulder. She took it as a warning to not say a single word or else there would be hell to pay.

"Brother, please. Our father-"

Loki cut him off, "I'll remind you again, but he not my father, nor am I your brother."

The two glared each other down. Thor looked about ready to lunge at Loki, but when he looked down at her, Vi realized exactly why Loki had opted to stand behind her. She was his shield.

"Loki…" Violet said quietly. "Let go, you're hurting my shoulder." He let go, and hooked their arms together.

"Loki, let the mortal go," Thor ordered, but Loki made no move to release her.

"She willing allowed me to within her home, brother." The word dripped with sarcasm. "Nothing short of Asgard's armies would make me leave the place."

"Mother wishes for you to come home,"

"Well that is too bad. I will stay here with Violet Marie. Have your newest friends come help you if you truly mean to bring me back to Asgard."

Thor considered this for a moment. "I shall take my leave now. Lady Violet, Brother." Loki moved the both of them out of the way as Thor strode past them and out the door. The crack of thunder that followed told Violet that he was gone for now.

"Well, that was exciting. Now, what did you bring for our evening meal?" Loki asked. Violet didn't answer. She was much too busy fainting right there in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

"Wake up you simpleton. This is an atrocious display on your part. To think you swooned over that buffoon just as every woman he has come across. I thought you better than that, Violet Marie." Loki rambled off as Violet was coming to.

"Loki?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Did the food spill?" Violet asked weakly.

"No, it did not. I am glad you are not permantly damaged from your fall." Loki looked her over with a slightly critical eye.

"I didn't fall though…You caught me…?" It was half statement, half question. Vi had a vague recollection of being carried and put down again.

"I had no choice."

"Yeah, you did…" Violet mused. "Hungry? I'll plate up the food." Violet got out of bed, and stumbled slightly as she got her balance back. Her head was spinning slightly, but she managed to get to the kitchen safe and sound. Loki followed close behind her.

"Are you sure you are well?" Loki asked from the table after Violet passed him a plate of food.

"Yeah, completely fine," Vi said, fixing her own plate of rice, lo mien, and fried dumplings. "I've got a couple other things if you don't like that, by the way. I always buy this stuff in bulk so I can pick off it every day."

"I find this most satisfactory, thank you."

"Welcome," Violet looked down at Ollie who was winding himself through her legs. "You hungry too, baby?" The feline looked up meowed at his human. She smiled slightly and got up to refill his food bowl

"Why do to call the feline 'baby'? He is a cat, not an infant." Loki commented as she sat back down.

"It's an endearment. Plus, he is my baby, aren't you Ollie?" Violet asked, and Ollie meowed back. "See?"

"It is odd. Your mortal ways confuse me greatly."

"And yet you wanted to destroy us."

It was silent in the room for a minute, before Loki responded, "I wanted to rule, not destroy."

"Well…" Violet couldn't think of what else to say so she kept eating, not looking up from her plate.

"Will you be leaving again tomorrow?"

"I'm working from 10 to 3 but after that, I'm free." She looked him over. "You want to go clothes shopping? I mean you've been wearing that... stuff since you got here." Violet gestured to the armor like outfit he had on.

He looked like he was considering it, "I suppose it would be nice to have my own Midgardian clothing even with my ability to manifest whatever I wish to wear the instant I think of it."

"Well, okay then. We'll hit the mall as soon as I get off work. You don't mind using your magic to make you not look like you, right?"

"If I must, I will."

"You must, I don't think the locals will like seeing the guy who tried to take over the world out and about, even if he is trying to find some shoes or something."


	13. Chapter 13

Violet came home at exactly 3:30, just as she had promised.

"Ah, just in time." Loki commented from the couch. He had his feet propped up on the coffee table and a book open across his lap.

"Comfy are we?"

"Very actually, thank you for asking."

"Smart ass…" Violet mumbled to herself. "I'm gonna go take a shower really quick, and then we can be off, okay?" Loki made some noise of agreement but didn't look up from the book. Violet wandered off down the hallway to her room to grab some clothes, before she she shut the bathroom door behind her.

Violet was rinsing the conditioner out of her hair when she heard the door open. She dismissed it though, assuming it was just Ollie wandering into the room.

Hair now clean, and body washed, Vi turned off the water and threw off back the curtain to grab the towel she had thrown on the counter.

"A spectacular view, Violet Marie." A melodious voice said from the doorway, making Violet shriek a pull the curtain back faster than should have been humanly possible.

"Loki! Go Away!"

"Why?"

"You know why! Now please throw me my towel and go back to the living room."

He laughed loudly, "I will do no such thing. If you want the towel, you will come out and get it yourself."

"Please don't make me do this," Violet begged.

"And what will you give me if I do as you you've asked me?" His voice was closer now. Violet could see his shadow through the curtain. He was only two steps away.

Violet gulped, "What do you want?"

"An interesting question. So many answers for it as well. But for the time being, I will settle for your time. You will go nowhere else this week unless you are in my presence, it that understood."

"Not even school?"

"If I am with you, you may go wherever you wish."

Vi let a breath, "I suppose I can live with that." Her towel was thrown over the curtain rod and she watched Loki's shadow retreat and close the door.

Ten minutes later Violet left the bathroom fully clothed.

"You ready, Loki?"

"Just a moment," Loki's entire body glowed for a moment before a slightly shorter, brown haired, brown eyed man about her age took his place. Violet was openly gaping at the transformation.

"Are we to leave or are you just going to stare at my new form? IF it is unacceptable, I can change it again."

"It's fine. Just come on, _Logan_."


	14. Chapter 14

Violet realized just how bad an idea it was to take Loki out shopping was within ten minutes of walking into the mall. And that is because she saw Sophie, Raven, and Gwen sitting together at a table in the food court.

"We are going this way, don't look over, do not call attention to either of us," Vi grabbed Loki's wrist and dragged him down the corridor.

"You presume to have control over me?" Loki asked incredulously.

"Nope, just saving you and I from my friends. Trust me; you don't want to run into them today. Now, pick a store. Just remember I have a budget to work with."

"I have limited knowledge of Midgardian commerce, Violet Marie. Direct me where to go and I shall."

"Macy's it is. Follow me." I led him effortlessly through the throngs of people to the big department store.

"Such strange clothing… Do woman truly look like this?" Loki gestured to the mannequins, and posters of super models in between racks of clothes.

"Not even a little bit. Men's department is over there," Violet pointed to the section of the store. "I'll be around here somewhere."

"You won't be coming with me?"

Violet considered this for a moment, "You're right. You'll need my help. You want to look at pants or shirts first?"

"Do I look as if I care?" He sounded bored. Violet knew a bored Loki was a dangerous Loki.

"Browsing it is."

**-LatM-**

A good forty-five minutes passed before the duo exited the store, shopping bags in hand. Violet picked out seven shirts and three pairs of pants for Loki while he nodded along and had said many times how much he didn't care about the clothes she picked out for him.

"Shoes next I suppose…" Violet mused as they walked.

"May we go in there?" Loki gestured to the high-end suit tailoring shop. Vi smiled a bit sadly at him.

"I'm sorry, its way out of my budget, Loki. We'll look to see if the mall holds a poor man's version okay?"

"I will find that acceptable. Also, I should warn you, your friends are-"

"Oh Violet!" Sophie called giddily from behind me.

"I'm so glad we found you!" Gwen's voice added in.

"Sophie's been tell us about your new friend too," Rae commented.

I turned around and glared my best glare at the three of them, "Hi guys."

"Aw, girls, she's mad at us! It seems we messed up her date!" Gwen's dark brown eyes were sparkling as she said it.

"I think she'll live." Raven said as she threw her arm around Violet's shoulders.

"You must be Logan!" Sophie exclaimed "Very nice to meet you, I'm Sophie."

"Ah, you're the one who Violet Marie spoke to the other day,"

"That I am," Sophie smiled proudly and turned her head to wink at Violet

Gwen flashed her self dubbed 'man-eater' smile, "I'm Gwen."

"I'm Raven," Raven stuck her hand and when Loki only looked at her curiously, she lowered it again.

"A pleasure to meet you all, ladies," Violet rolled her eyes as her friends giggled at the comment.

"Yes, well it was very nice to see you all. I'll be sure to text you later. Bye-bye now." Vi grabbed Loki's hand and pulled him away from her friends as they were yelling their goodbyes and demand that she call them later.

"Your friends seem enthusiastic about you having a man with you," Loki commented.

"Those three are too nosy for their own good. We are going home; you can just magic your shoes up if you need them."

"Very well, but I expect you to cook for me when we return."

Violet sighed loudly as she led them to the exit, "Oh fine."


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, Violet peeked into the guest bedroom. She wasn't about to go back on her promise to Loki about not going anywhere without him, mostly because she was sure he would gut her if she even thought about it.

"Loki? I've got class in a few hours and…" Vi trailed off at the sight of Loki curled upon the bed half under the quilt. His arm curled up under his head, his face peaceful. She almost didn't want to disturb him. Thankfully she didn't have to. Ollie padded into the room and jumped gracefully onto the bed.

"Oliver, leave me be." Loki mumbled as Ollie rubbed his face against Loki's.

"He's just trying to help me. You need to get up if you are gonna go to school with me." Violet said with a slight smirk.

Loki's eyebrows furrowed before he sighed and opened his eyes, "Very well,"

"You could always stay here if you like. Sleep in and stuff."

"You're attempts at cleverness is futile, mortal."

"Can't blame me for trying, can you?"

"Yes, actually, I can" Loki said plainly.

Violet rolled her eyes, "You can turn yourself invisible, right?"

"Of course,"

"Good, we are leaving in half an hour."

**-LatM-**

Violet walked into her Child and Family Law 408 lecture twenty minutes before it started, Loki trailing behind her. He ensured her that he was completely unseen to everyone and everything apart from her.

"Violet Marie, how long are we going to be here?" Loki asked as she scanned the room for a seat.

"Violet!" Vi turned at her name and smiled. Alex was waving to her and gesturing to the seat next to him.

"Are you blushing?" Violet pointedly ignore Loki's question. Alex had been Violet main male focus for the last year. He was completely perfect as far as Vi could tell. Tall and muscular with curly red-brown hair, crystal blue eyes, and a gorgeous smile. Along with his looks he was incredibly smart, kind, and a natural born leader.

"Hey Alex," Violet said smiling brightly, twisting a tendril of hair around her finger as she sat down

"I demand you stop flirting immediately Violet Marie,"

"Hey yourself, you look nice today." Violet liked the way he looked her over. She had purposely worn the mid-thigh length skirt to make him notice her legs.

"Thanks,"

"You behavior is ridiculous," Loki muttered from beside her.

"What are you doing after this? Feel like getting coffee with me?" Alex asked flashing Violet a heart stopping smile.

"I-I'd love to!" Violet exclaimed, "I mean, yeah sure…"

"I absolutely forbid it!"

"Oh shut up already," Violet shouted angrily at Loki. His face turned to a sneer.

"Vi? You okay?" Alex sounded concerned as he said it.

"Oh, um, yeah, sorry." Violet sunk into her seat and waited for the lecture to start.

"It's cool," Alex patted her hand in reassurance. That's when Violet was pulled from her seat by the unseen known as Loki.

"We are leaving this instant," He hissed into her ear.

"Can't," was all Violet could say.

"You will. Tell that boy you have gotten sudden plans and can't join him on your outing. I will leave a clone of you here to take part in your lecture but that is the only kindness I will afford you." The deranged smile playing on Loki's face scared Violet to her core.

The two were driving back to her apartment five minutes later.


	16. Chapter 16

Violet didn't speak to Loki for days. Or at least no more than was strictly required of her. She was furious at him. Completely furious and a little terrified. He had lost it over Alex touching her hand.

"Violet!" Loki yelled very loudly into her ear.

"Yes, what is it?" Violet snapped back.

"You have not been listening to me at all have you?"

"No, I have not. Have you been saying something important?"

"You've been incredibly disagreeable for the past three nights." Loki said glancing at her.

"I can't imagine why," Violet rolled her eyes.

"Neither can I for that matter. I have been nothing but kind to you."

"Oh yes, very kind…"

"I'm glad you agree. I cannot see how you are in such a foul m- Oh this is about that boy isn't it?"

"And how did you come to that glorious conclusion?" Violet let sarcasm drip off her every word.

"Do not get smart with me, Violet Marie." Loki warned.

"Why shouldn't I? You show up out of the blue and hold me at knife point until I say you can stay, you boss me around like a servant, you've hurt me emotionally and physically, and now you've ruined my social life by making me drop the only date I've been asked on in six months!" Violet screamed.

Loki remained calm as ever, "You gave me use of the home and everything in it. You are here therefore I can use you as I wish. You have no strength to stop me and you fear my reactions should you over-step, which is wise. I own you, Violet Marie Hill and I do not share."

Violet screamed an intelligibly and stormed out of the living room. She slammed the door to her bedroom so hard it shook on its hinges. Vi was done with this man living in her home. She took two deep breaths before she picked up her phone and scrolled down to the contact she was looking for.

After three rings the call picked up, "Violet, I hope this is important."

"Aunt Maria, I need you to send someone to my apartment. Loki has been living here for nearly two weeks and I want him gone."


	17. Chapter 17

"Loki, can you go to the store for me?" Violet called from the kitchen the afternoon after her phone call.

"Why can't you go to the store by yourself?"

Violet stood in the doorway separating the living room and the kitchen, "Because it's late and I don't feel like putting on clothes. If you want to eat, you will be going to the store.

Loki glared at Violet for a moment before He stood up and disappeared from the room in a flash of green light. Violet sighed in relief. Aunt Maria had told her that she would have a team at her apartment by three and that if possible she needed to get Loki out of there.

Ten minutes later, someone knocked on the front door. Violet practically ran to open the door and throw herself into her aunt's arms.

"Thank goodness," Agent Maria Hill said quietly. "Does he know you called? Are you hurt?"

"No, he doesn't know, Aunt Maria. I just have a few bruises here and there is all…"

"You did good kid; we'll get him out of your hair,"

Violet looked up at the new voice. It came from a man who looked anywhere from late twenties to early forties. He had dark blonde hair and a bow in his hand with a matching quiver of arrows on his back.

"Hawkeye?" Violet guessed.

"Agent Barton works fine or Clint if you want to get more personal," Violet couldn't help but giggle when he winked at her.

"Barton!" Agent Hill barked.

"Sorry ma'am,"

"Let's get inside," Maria said. She looked at the small army of men and women behind her, "Surround the perimeter, the target is highly dangerous, shoot only if engaged."

Violet was led inside by her aunt with Hawkeye following behind them and shutting the door. Violet sat down on the sofa with Maria sitting beside her,

"Violet, sweetie, can you tell us how this all happened?" Violet nodded in response to her aunt's question and told her the story as quickly and as simply as possible.

"Why here though? Of all the houses…" Agent Barton could seem to wrap his head around the story.

"I've been wondering that for a while myself," Violet said quietly.

Maria looked ready to speak but another knock at the door surprised her, "Could it be him?"

"Maybe…" Violet answered. Vi noticed Agent Barton notch an arrow in his bow and Aunt Maria pull out her handgun. Violet looked at her aunt, who nodded toward the door. Violet got up and opened it hesitantly.

"Hey Violet! I brought you some coffee since you cancelled the other day and some movies to watch."

"Alex?" Violet was flabbergasted.

"Who else? Holy cow, is that Hawkeye from the Avengers!?" Alex thrust the Starbucks cups into Violet's hands before bounding over to Agent Barton like an excited puppy.

"Violet, a word?" Agent Hill grabbed her arm and pulled Violet into the nearby guest room. "You said Loki was here."

"Aunt Maria, he is! I don't know why Alex is here! I didn't even know he knew where I lived."

"I know I don't spend as much time with you as I did when you were younger, Violet, but this is not the way to get my attention." Maria sounded tired

"I'm not attention seeking. You've got to believe me, Aunt Maria; you know I would never make up something like this!" Violet pleaded.

This made her aunt sigh, "We are going to go. I don't expect any more fooling around from you, young lady."

"Aunt Maria, please-" Violet's plea was cut off.

"No more, Violet Marie. Now show Agent Barton and I out."

"Yes ma'am…" Violet mumbled. Alex was still asking Agent Barton questions when the two women returned to the room.

"Sorry to have bothered you…" Violet trailed off. As Alex finished having Barton autograph a piece of paper.

"Eh, office working is boring anyway. Here's my card if you ever have a real psychopath living in your house." Agent Barton handed Violet a little piece of paper and strolled out of the apartment whistling.

"Behave from now on, Violet. Good luck with finishing up school," With those words Maria Hill left, leaving Violet and Alex alone.

"So how'd you find my apartment anyway, Alex?" Violet asked with a good natured smile even if she was incredibly embarrassed.

"Why Violet Marie, I'm shocked you don't recognize me. I have been living here for two weeks have I not?"

Violet was scared stiff as Alex's face melted away, leaving only Loki and his deranged smile.


	18. Chapter 18

"Now, Violet Marie," Loki started circling slowly around where Violet was rooted to floor. "Why would you call SHIELD here to capture me? What could I have possibly done to deserve that?"

Violet stayed silent. She was dead, she knew it. Loki wrapped one of his hands around Violet's neck, making her whimper.

"Answer my question, child. Now."

"You hurt me. You try to control me. I want you gone so I can get on with my life." Violet whispered.

"You do not have that option. I will be with you until your death unless I decide otherwise. Have me taken away and I will escape and come back. OF the two of us, the only one that can be thrown away is you."

Violet felt her eyes widen, "You'd throw me away?"

"You have angered me enough to make me consider it, but no. For now, you are as safe as you always are in my care." Loki mused, finally letting go of Violet's neck

"So, questionable at best?"

"Do not push me, Violet Marie. My care for you is the best in this realm."

Violet snorted against her will, "Funny way of showing you care about me. That's not generally how us mortals show it."

Loki's eyebrows furrowed, "I am protecting you against potential threats, I ensure that you keep yourself fed and well rested, I let you speak freely and go wherever you wish."

"Oh, _that's_ what you've been doing…" Violet trailed off with raised eyebrows.

"You doubt me?"

"You don't even know how to show people that you care do you?" Loki stayed silent which is all that Vi needed. "Look, I think we can work through this. You ease up a bit on the whole protectiveness and all that stuff, and I'll help you express your feeling in a healthy manner."

"God's do not negotiate with mortals," Loki sneered.

"I'm negotiating with Loki, not the God of Mischief. Those are two different people. Now, what do you say?"

He hesitated, "Very well. I will agree for now."


	19. Chapter 19

"Loki!" Violet yelled as she struggled through the door. "I need help!"

"What could you possibly-"Loki grabbed the top four bags out of Violets arms so he could see her face, "Grocery day is it?"

"Shut up and put those on the counter," Violet ordered as she walked past him into the kitchen. She dropped the bags she had left onto the table while Loki placed his bags gently on the counter.

"Start unpacking, Violet Marie and I shall retrieve the rest of the bags,"

"Thank you?" Violet said hesitantly as he walked out of the room. He returned with the last few bags a moment later, closing the apartment door with his mind apparently since Violet heard it shut when he walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks, Loki, I've got it from here." Violet smiled a little at him.

"No, you go rest. I think I can put the food away."

"Are you feeling okay?" Vi was concerned for her own well being. Loki wasn't helpful unless he wanted something in return.

"Why would I not be? Now I insist you let me do this. Go rest, Violet." He sounded so sincere, Vi couldn't help but nod.

"Leave out all the stuff for spaghetti okay?"

"I will,"

Violet left the room to the sound of cabinets opening on their own and food putting itself away.

**-LatM-**

Violet felt herself waking up, which was odd since she didn't remember falling asleep. She sleepily looked at the clock on her nightstand and felt her eyes bug out of her head. The clock read 5: 36, which meant she had been asleep for close to three hours.

"I'm glad you woke up on your own, dinner is ready."

Violet look at Loki with furrowed eyebrows, "You made dinner?"

"Do not sound so surprised, Violet Marie. Come, before it grows cold." Violet rolled herself out of bed and padded down the hallway behind Loki. Her sense of smell was assailed by garlic and tomatoes and spices. She was a bit blown away when she saw her plate already at her place at the table.

"Oh," Loki snapped his fingers, making the candles flicker to life on the table.

"This is wonderful… Did you make this or did your magic?"

"I made this, I'll have you know," Loki said haughtily as he sat down. "Please, tell me how you like it,"

Violet smiled a bit, the spaghetti looked perfect, the garlic bread too. She took her fork and twirled herself a bite.

"Bon appétit," She put the food in her mouth and it took every ounce of her will power not to spit it back out. The noodles where underdone and crunchy, the sauce was so salty it made it Vi's mouth crave water. With effort, Violet was able to choke it down.

"Well?" Loki asked expectantly.

"It's… a great effort, Loki. It really is." Violet said gently.

"You don't like it?"

"Take a bite for yourself," Loki did just that, and unlike Violet, he did spit the food into his napkin.

"It seem that I did not do as well as I had thought…" To Violet's surprise, Loki looked almost disappointed

"No one gets it right the first time. Don't worry about. What matters is that you tried and I'm very grateful."

"Truly?"

"Of course I am! I'll be sure to give you some cooking lessons though,"

"What shall we do with all this?" Loki gestured to the plates in front of both of them and the pot still on the stove top.

"Trash it, and go to the closest Italian restaurant."

"Sounds like a wonderful idea, Violet."

"Surprisingly, I do actually have those. Maybe you should listen more often." Violet said with a cheeky grin, laughing at the glare Loki gave her.

"Be quiet, woman, and pick up this mess."

"Alright, alright," Vi stood up and picked up the plates, smiling the whole time.


	20. Chapter 20

_AN: This is my 20th chapter, so I thought I would take the time to thank those who have read, reviewed, favorited, and followed. It means so much to me and I hope to continue this for as long as I can._

_To Shadow- I write and update when I can. So it all depends on what amount of time I have and if the creative juices are flowing. I will put up if/when I am unable to post new chapters for a along period of time._

_Thanks so much and back to your regularly scheduled reading._

_-MKJ_

* * *

Violet was sitting cross-legged in front of the large TV in the living room, sorting through her collection of DVD's. Every few movies, she would place one in the small pile next to her on the right.

"Is the popcorn done yet?" Violet called as she set another movie in the 'watch' pile.

"Is it supposed to be black?" Loki yelled back.

"Nope, pop another bag; pull it out after it stops popping, not when the microwave goes off," Vi heard him grumbling from the kitchen as he did was she said.

She was sprawled across the sofa when Loki entered the room, bowl of popcorn in hand.

"I believe I am getting better at using that contraption. Violet Marie, move, that is where I sit." Violet groaned loudly but moved over to the other side. As soon as Loki sat down she grabbed the bowl from his hands and threw her feet across his lap.

"Move them,"

"My apartment, my couch, I'll put my feet where I want. Now pick a movie." Violet pointed to the pile on the coffee table as she shoved a handful of the salty, buttery, popcorn in her mouth. Loki rolled his eyes and shoved Violets feet to the floor to reach and grab the stack of DVD's.

"This one," he said a minute later.

"The Notebook?" Violet asked a bit skeptical.

"Did I stutter, woman?"

"No, jeez, just making sure." Violet walked over to the TV and put the movie in the player before wondering off into the kitchen. She came back a minute later with two bottles of water.

"Ready?" She asked when she sat back down.

"Yes, I am." Violet hit the play button and threw her feet back across Loki's legs.

**-LatM-**

By the time the credits started rolling, Violet head her knees curled up against her chest, trying to stop herself from sobbing. She looked over at Loki and was a little shocked to see him wiping his eyes.

"Are you crying?"

"Of course not. I just got something in my eye." He snapped with a glare, but the red eyes betrayed him.

Violet wordlessly handed the tissue box, which he took just a silently.

"How about something a little less sad?" Violet asked after a minute or two.

"That would be most acceptable, Violet Marie."

"Hairspray it is. Musicals make everything better."


	21. Chapter 21

"Guess what, guess what, guess what?!" Violet bounded into the apartment bursting with excitement.

"The ice cream you like is on sale?" Loki answered, boredom dripping from his voice.

"I wish. Guess again."

"You found a romantic partner who is willing to have copious amounts of sex with you?"

"Loki!"

"Violet, please just tell me. I grow tired of this guessing game."

"I got promoted at work! I'm a senior manager now! That means I get a major raise and I get better hours and a longer lunch break and-"

Loki clamped Violet's lips together, "Yes, Violet Marie, I believe I get the point. Congratulations on your accomplishment."

"Thank you! Oo, I need to call my parents, and Micah, and the girls!" Vi chirped as she skipped over to her armchair

"Why not have your friends over for a celebration?" Loki asked.

"Really?"

"It is a momentous occasion and I can make myself scarce for the evening."

"Oh that would be great! I'm gonna go out and grab some stuff then, maybe look in the mall too."

"Why would you need to go to there?"

"I need to work clothes. Managers have to wear black dresses, and I don't have any." Violet picked her keys back up from where she had dropped them in her excitement. "Be back in an hour!"

Just as she said, an hour later Violet pranced back into the apartment, bags in hand.

"Lo! I'm back! I got Chinese while I was out!"

"Then what's in the other bag?" Loki materialized out of nowhere, making Vi jump.

"Don't do that! It's our booze. I make a mean cocktail, you know, but Gwen makes the best. Thanks again for volunteering to hide in your room for tonight."

"It's my pleasure. Oh, and I would look in your closet if I were you." Loki's eyes were twinkling as he said it

"What did you put in there now?" Violet raised her eyebrows.

"Give me my food, and go look for yourself." Violet handed him his order and walked back into her bedroom. She threw open her closet door, only to gasp. Loki had made it into a large walk in. One half had all her normal clothes and shoes and on the other was a wall of black dresses in so many styles and fabrics that Vi couldn't even comprehend them.

Violet closed the door and ran down the hall into the guest room. Before she could consider doing other wise, she threw her arms around Loki's neck

"Thank you so much, you wonderful man." Violet said quietly.

"You are most welcome, Violet."

"No seriously, you just saved me so much work and you didn't even have to. Thank you, thank you. I'm cooking you whatever you want for the rest of the week."

"I will take you up on that offer; now go enjoy your evening with your friends. I believe they just pulled up."

"Kay, I will. No coming out till all of us are passed out or they are gone," Violet finally let go of the God, before walking out of the door and shutting it just as the front door was knocked on.


	22. Chapter 22

"I want to make a toast!" Sophie exclaimed lifting her drink in the air

"Go for it, babe," Violet cheered.

"To our Violet, for showing that hard work, patience, a male boss, and nice boobs can get you even the hardest of promotions."

"Soph, she didn't seduce her boss to get this. She worked extra hard for it." Raven said through her laughter.

"That's right! She doesn't need her boss, she's got her boy toy, Logan," Gwen grinned widely as she said it.

"It's not like that!"

"Then what is it like Vi? Friends with benefits? Casual fuck-buddies?"

"You're so crude, Raven, jeez." Violet rolled her eyes. "We are just friends."

"Oh, is he not good in bed?" Sophie asked solemnly, making Violet face-palm.

"I wouldn't know! Is it really so hard for you all to understand that I have not slept with him, like, ever?"

"But you want to don't you?" Gwen asked, making Violet's brain freeze. Violet knew Loki was handsome and kind when he wanted to be, but…

"No, no I do not. It's completely out of the question." Violet stated.

"I know when you're lying!" Soph sang.

"I'm not lying!"

"Sweetie, we've seen the guy," Gwen began. "He's attractive and pretty nice from what I gathered. It's totally normal to want to bed the man."

"Especially since you've been living like a nun for the past eight months. I mean, It's time for you to move on from whatever guy you've been crushing on and get this one. Plus, maybe you'll run into that bitch from high school or your ex-boyfriend one day and need to rub your attractive, successful boyfriend in their faces.

"Sophie, you're ridiculous…" Violet said exasperated.

"I'm not even properly drunk yet, either," She was grinning. "Gwenie! Get me another!"

"Fine, fine. Just remember whose driving tonight." Gwen shook her head as she get up and walked into the kitchen.

"Violet will let me slept on her couch!" Sophie shouted to her as she flung her arms around Violet.

"Make that two, Gwen! I'm gonna need to drink to deal with her."

**-LatM-**

"Come along, Violet Marie, it's time to go to bed."

"I am in bed, Lo."

"The floor is not your bed. I have already made your friends comfortable for the night, now it's your turn."

Violet sat up slowly and looked around with bleary eyes. Sophie was curled up in the armchair with a blanket thrown over her. Raven was sprawled across the sofa. Gwen was lying on top of the sleeping bag Vi kept in her linen closet.

"Oh…"

"Let me help you up." Violet grabbed on to Loki's outstretched hand and let him haul her off the floor.

"Thanks…" Violet said sleepily.

"My pleasure," Loki led Violet down the hall to her bedroom.

"You hear what we were talking bout?

"I heard some things, but for the most part I tuned you all out."

"Good," Violet curled up in her bed as Loki tucked her comforter around her. "Goodnight, see you in the morning." She was already asleep when Loki bent over and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Violet."


	23. Chapter 23

_AN: I did **NOT **write this chapter. It was written by a dear friend of mine this story was originally for. I only edited a bit and added a little with her permission to help it flow. So I hope you all enjoy._

* * *

Exhausted, Violet walked in from work on the Monday evening after her little get together, her first day of work at her new position, and promptly plopped herself on the couch. She threw her heels across the room in annoyance and exasperation, cursing them for ever existing. She only looked up from her mental tirade when she heard a loud thump and a grunt.

"Violet Marie," Loki huffed. "You have thirty seconds to explain this" He gestured to the blossoming red mark on his arm. "…indiscretion." He breathed heavily, mildly enraged, but that softened a bit when he noticed the fear in Vi's eyes and then the bags underneath them. "Explain Violet."

She let out a deep breath as her words began tumbling out in a rush. "I didn't mean to hit you, Loki." She paused, as a mischievous grin played on her face, "Though I'm not sure I regret it."

She glanced at him for a moment, and his eyes widened a bit in slight surprise. Violet continued, "But… my day at work was _exhausting_!" She breathed out the last word and threw her hand, palm out, across her forehead.

"It could not have been that bad,"

"People were impossibly rude, and that promotion has made it so my outfits consist of black dresses and heels and you just had to make every single one of them skimpy, see through, and skin tight in one way or another. Let me just tell you, those things are not fun to stand in _all_ day. I really wish I could have sat down for more than five minutes. I love working the sales floor, don't get me wrong, but managing every single thing means I'm on my feet and walking all day long. All over that store, that absolutely huge store. And I have to deal with everyone's problems. What a joy, rig-?" Violet was so lost in her rampage, she didn't even notice Loki's slow advance across the living room.

He placed a finger gently over her lips. "Hush Violet. I believe I can be of service to you in helping to relax. This is a how I am supposed to show I care, yes? With a more gentle touch like this?" He gingerly began to remove Vi's stocking socks, and sat at the end of the couch, pulling her feet into his lap.

"Your feet are quite sweaty, Violet Marie, and your nail polish is extremely chipped. Fix it immediately."

"Mmm," was all Vi could force out. She was staring in shock at Loki. Where was the violence? Where was the glaring and the threats? Where was the man who held you at knife point many times, who broke down her door? Who exactly was _this_?

Loki began rubbing her feet in small circles working from the center outward. Violet let out a low groan and let her head fall back against the pillow. "Hey, thanks."

Loki shrugged and moved to the other foot, "I simply wish to prove that I am capable of your pathetic mortal shows of affection."

"Been doing that a lot lately, haven't you?"

Loki ignored the comment, "The problem here, I understand, is that you are forced to stand and walk much more than you used to, correct?"

"Correct,"

"Hmm, I shall have to fix that. Here's another knot. I do believe I have a solution for you," He began working on the knot, forcing it out.

"Wow, you are really goo-"The word was cut off by a blood curdling scream and a sickening crack. Violet tore her foot away cringing at the pain shooting up from her pinky toe. "Loki. What. Was. That. For."

He looked completely confused as to why Violet was glaring murderously at him from across the couch, where she had huddled up, holding her injured foot close, tears streaming down her face.

"I solved your problem. Pinky toes break often, it will cause you no real harm or pain after the initial break, however, for a few weeks, you will be unable to where heels or stand for long periods of time. Therefore, at work, you will get to sit and relax far more often and for longer. I thought you would be grateful…" He trailed off, showing his usual haughty manner about being correct but Violet saw under that, to the worry about having failed in helping her. She, still madder than hell and in pain, couldn't help but softening her tone when she spoke again

"Loki, I appreciate the thought. God, do I, but you still don't understand." Vi let out an exasperated sigh, "Change yourself into Logan, and take me to the hospital _right now_. In our lovely three hours minimum in the waiting room, we're gonna watch some more movies about how foot rubs are supposed to end…"


	24. Chapter 24

_AN: I will not be posting anything at all until at least the 27th of this month as I am incredibly busy with a trip and recovery time. But I will be writing while I am gone, so I will have plenty to give you all once I am all rested again. Thanks so much._

_MKJ_

* * *

"Hello Mother," Violet chirped into her phone. "No I haven't forgotten! How could I ever forget my mommy's birthday?" She listened for a moment as her mom talked, scratching Ollie behind the ears absently. "That sounds great, Mom. What time-"Vi's smile dropped. "Why would I bring anyone? Mom, I'm not Micah or Ellie!" Violet huffed out."Just because Ellie is bringing her super rich husband and Micah is bringing his fiancé- Actually, I will be bringing someone. I'm sure you and Daddy will love him. I have to go, Mother. We'll see you Friday night."

Violet hung up and groaned loudly as she slammed a pillow against her face in frustration.

"Violet Marie?"Loki questioned as he walked into her bedroom.

"I'm such an idiot! What on Earth possessed me to do that?!" Violet groaned into the pillow that was still on her face. "Stupid, stupid, stup-"

"Violet, enough, what is the matter."

Violet uncovered her face and looked up at Loki, "My mom's birthday is on Friday and she called to tell me where we are going to dinner and then she asked if I was bring anyone since my brother and sister are and I don't know what made me say it but I said I would."

"And that is a problem because?" Loki asked.

"Because that means I have to find a suitable date that will impress my parents in less than two days! I might as well go dig my own grave. I'm doomed!" Violet yelled dramatically.

"Please explain to me why you are reacting this way,"

"Lo, these are my parents. They've never liked a single guy I've ever dated and they are so overly critical, my date never come back. It's even worse now that Micah is engaged to go along with Ellie and her super successful husband. I'll never please them; maybe I should just say my 'date' couldn't make it…"

"I will accompany you, Violet." Loki said with a slight smile.

Vi gaped at him, "You will?"

"Of course, I will be a complete gentleman and endeavor to charm and impress your parents every moment we are in there presence."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! You are always saving my ass. Thank you so much, oh jeez, what am I gonna wear!?" Violet jumped off the bed and sprinted to her closet, not seeing the fond smile engraved on Loki's face as he watched her excitement.

'


End file.
